Congratulations
by Magnus.AtTheDisco
Summary: Based off the Hamilton cut song Congratulations. Magnus is Alexander Hamilton. Alec is Eliza. Isabelle is Angelica.


**Hello. I know I haven't posted in forever and I'm sorry. I will finish Legally Magnus I swear. I came up with and idea for a Hamilton Malec Au, much like Legally Magnus. I have to know if people wanna read that. If so, I will need a beta reader so if anyone wants to do that message me! And for people who read Legally Magnus there will only be about four more chapters left.**

Isabelle Lightwood arrived at the Bane manor with two suitcases in her hands. She opened the door and came face to face with the man she hates the most in the world. Magnus Bane. The man who had shattered her big brother's heart into millions of pieces. Magnus' eyes found her's and he gasped.

"Isabelle.." Magnus began but was cut off by Isabelle. She stomped over to him.

"You are so stupid. You'll never be able to undo this. It's like you opened all the cages in the zoo. You clearly didn't think this through" Isabelle said going on and on.

She was talking about the Belcourt Pamphlet. Magnus had cheated on his husband Alec, for Camille belcourt. Camille's husband Woosley had found out about the affair and began to extort Magnus for money. Some of Magnus' fellow cabinet members found checks that were addressed to Woosley and confronted Magnus. Magnus being the legacy- obsessed person he was, published the Belcourt pamphlet to prove he wasn't embezzling money from the government. This lead to everyone knowing about the affair including his husband Alec.

"You're always so scared of what your enemies will do to you, yet the only person you ever seem to lose to is yourself." Isabelle was in his face, yelling harsh words.

"You know why Sebastian can do what he wants, he doesn't make a big deal out of petty arguments" Isabelle yelled into his ear.

"Congratulations you redefined your legacy by breaking my big brother's heart. I hope you know that he won't forgive you, I'll make sure of it." Isabelle said with spite. Magnus moved backwards until he ran into a wall and was cornered. He was worried Isabelle would hit him with her bags until he died. Magnus knew how incredibly protective Isabelle was over her brother, he never thought it would be this bad.

Isabelle was close to tears. She knew she couldn't stay mad at Magnus very long, but he broke her big brother's heart which was unforgivable. Isabelle tried to stay as calm as she could because she knew there were children in the house,but some things were out of her control like her words in this very moment. She had to put her bags down just so she wouldn't hit him with them, even though she knew he deserved it. She looked him straight in the eye and Magnus spoke.

"It was an act of political sacrifice." Magnus said quietly, though this only fueled Isabelle's flame of anger."

" Political sacrifice?! You really think I'm going to believe that. I know more about sacrifice and you will ever know. I'm stuck in a loveless marriage but I only committed to for the money, so don't talk to me about sacrifice." What she said wasn't completely true she did love Simon, but not the way he loved her. Magnus was shocked, Magnus put his head down. He knew the feelings weren't equal between them, but he never thought she would consider it loveless.

" I know my brother better than I know my own heart. He is sweet, loving and kind more though you'll ever be in a million lifetimes. I will always choose his happiness over mine because he's the kind of person who deserves it. He's been nothing but good to you, and this is how you repay him. You don't deserve him!" Isabelle shouted in her fit of rage. Magnus himself was close to tears now. Sadly Magnus knew what she was saying was true. He would never deserve Alec not now, not ever especially after what Magnus did to him.

Magnus had not seen his husband in a week, since the Belcourt pamphlet had been published. Magnus had left to run an errand and when he came back he discovered that Alec had locked himself in their bedroom. Magnus was stuck sleeping in his office instead of his comfy bed and his husband. Magnus knew he had gone too far.

"I remember on the night you met he looked at me and said 'this one's mine' and yet here I stand. He's locked in his room because you broke his heart, I never should've let him talk to you. I knew you would hurt him yet here we are." Isabelle continued. She backed away from him and began to pace the room. Magnus took a few steps forward so he wouldn't be cornered.

Isabelle was quiet for a moment, both she and Magnus heard the muffled sobs of Alec. It shattered both of their hearts to hear him cry. Isabelle looked Magnus in the eye again, but didn't move forward.

"Good job you broke his heart. You better spend the rest of your life making it up to him. Every sacrifice you make will now be for my brother. Be a good husband and make the rest of his life worth actually staying with you. If it were me I would've left but my brother is the most loyal person I know. Sadly I know whatever you do and he will be by your side." Isabelle said. Her rage dwindled into sadness. Isabelle grabbed her bags and walked over to the door where the sobs came from. Alec and Isabelle said a few words and Alec opened the door for a moment and Magnus caught a glimpse at him. Alec was a wreck.

And it was all Magnus' fault.


End file.
